Captain Jack Knife
Captain Jack Knife is a Pirate Captain NPC who resides at the Pirate Camp in Gnarled Forest. On his sixteenth birthday, Captain Jack Knife was given the majestic Rosebrick ship by his Ma. He loved this ship but lost it in a rock-paper-scissors match with his arch-nemesis, Admiral Perriwinklebeard McCook. Jack Knife was later made captain of the Black Seas Barracuda, which once belonged to the famous pirate Captain Roger Redbeard. With this mighty pirate ship under his command, he proudly plundered the seas of LEGO Universe. He buried his most prized possession in Avant Gardens near the Launch Area. However, his crew made the mistake of believing that Maelstrom Crystals were valuable treasure and loaded the ship with large treasure chests full of the crystals. The Kraken sensed the Maelstrom's presence in the ship's cargo and attacked, throwing the Black Seas Barracuda and its crew into a tree at Pirate Cove. Since then, Captain Jack Knife has been unable to get his ship down from the tree. Worse, the Maelstrom Crystals infected most of his crew, turning them into Stromling Pirates and Stromling Admirals. Unable to get his ship out of the tree, Captain Jack Knife has instead set up the Pirate Camp around the tree. At one point, he secured the Brig Rock Tunnel so that it could only be accessed by friends of pirates. Although Venture League promised to help the pirates, Jack Knife was disappointed to learn that all they received was a launchpad to Nimbus Station but declared that the pirates can help themselves as long as their cannons still fire. Captain Jack Knife has a rivalry with Paradox Agent Numb Chuck. He once traveled to the Great Tree and stole Numb Chuck's Maelstrom Staff, hiding it in a treasure chest guarded by Ninja-detecting parrots at the Pirate Camp. He also captured four Ninjas named Hashi, Mashi, Zashi, and Steve in Gnarled Forest, though learned from them how to properly fight a Stromling Admiral. Captain Jack Knife meets players at the Pirate Camp and challenges them to score 25,000 points in the Cannon Cove Shooting Gallery. He rewards successful players with the Pirate Hook, which can be used to access the Brig Rock Tunnel and Crocodile Corner. Captain Knife reveals that he cut up the map to his most prized possession and gave the pieces to the Pirate Spies Georgie Timbershivers, Robbie Jibhanger, and Gary Grogowitz, only to learn that the three spies got lost in Forbidden Valley. He sends players to retrieve the map pieces, which he puts together and sends players to dig up his most prized possession in Avant Gardens using a Pet. After players dig up his most prized possession, Captain Jack Knife reveals that it is a photograph of his Ma, who taught him everything he knows. He sends players a letter in their Mailbox explaining that he considers the picture of Ma worth a lot more to him than gold and jewels. However, he wishes to keep this a secret from the crew, showing that although he is no longer a high sea pirate, his pride stays the same. According to Hael Storm, Captain Jack Knife is very knowledgeable in the fields of locks. Players who want to build a Property Safe must seek out Jack Knife. The Pirate Captain gives them supposedly Ninja-proof dial locks for their safe. My LEGO Network Captain Jack Knife made his first appearance as a Rank 1 Networker in My LEGO Network to promote the upcoming LEGO Universe. As the game was still in its pre-alpha phase, Jack Knife's appearance and role are based more upon his pre-alpha self than how he appears in the released game. He is depicted as a captain who loves dancing, booty, and and root beer, although his crew sees him as a poor dancer and driven batty by the sun. Prior to becoming a Networker, he was previewed in the following article: "A new character from LEGO Universe, Captain Jack Knife, will soon drop anchor on My LEGO Network! Captain Jack Knife lives for the moment while leading his band of hearties (That's pirate-speak for "friends") the Black Seas Barracuda! The Barracuda pirates once proudly plundered the waters of LEGO Universe, at least until the captains' blustery bravado got their ship stuck in the shady part of town! So far, the Barracuda have missed every shot they've taken at getting their boat back out at sea. Part of the reason of the misfires is Captain Jack Knife's crew doesn't pay him much mind. After all, he's known to call them things like "lazy scalawags" while he's lying in a hammock drinking rootbeer! The Barracuda pirates' mountain of bounty may not tower as high as it once did, but the captain still has a treasure trove of lovely trinkets for trading! Captain Jack Knife says: "Yar me young hearties, ye come an' see me soon on My LEGO Network! Har har! Together we shall share root beer and talk o' tradin' fer a few o' me beauties! Yar 'twill be a bigger blast than a bloomin' boatoad o' cannons! Arrrrr!" Captain Jack Knife is friends with Friendly Felix and Professor Brickkeeper, and he refuses to accept any friend request from any LEGO.com member who does not have a Creation Lab badge. On his page, friends can trade four Plastic Pellets for a LEGO Universe Capt Jack sticker, ten Plastic Pellets for Cannon Scrap, twenty Plastic Pellets for a Sea Monster Bait Blueprint, and four Sea Monster Baits for a Heliotropic Harpoon Handle. Beta Information In pre-alpha phase of LEGO Universe, Captain Jack Knife was intended to appear in the original Gnarled Forest as leader of his band of pirates. He likely would have had a similar personality as his My LEGO Network depiction. His model was a slightly updated version of his My LEGO Network appearance, having shoulder-length black hair, a Red Captain Shirt, and black pants. Whatever role he had in the pre-alpha phase of LEGO Universe was either scrapped or recycled into the current game. During alpha testing, Captain Jack Knife reused his pre-alpha model. In beta testing, he received his current model, albeit his jacket was sand-green instead of red. Some of his beta dialogue suggested that he believed the Pirate Spies were traitors, and he never said anything about his Ma when players dug up his most prized possession. Trivia *Captain Jack Knife's name is a play on the word "jackknife". See Also *Captain Jack Knife's MLN Wiki page *Numb Chuck Gallery LegoUniverseCaptJackKnife.png|Jack Knife's My LEGO Network design Captain jack knife render and concept art.PNG|Concept art and 3D render of Jack Knife's Pre-Alpha design Pirate_captain.png|Jack Knife's Pre-Alpha design Lego-universe-pirates.jpg|The Pre-Alpha Jack Knife aboard the Black Seas Barracuda Jack knife concept art.PNG|Concept art Capt_Jack.jpg|Jack Knife's Appearance in Beta Captain Jack Knife.png|Captain Jack in-game Category:Networkers Category:Pirates Category:Characters Category:NPCs Category:Gnarled Forest Category:My LEGO Network